


Dammit

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: All I can think about is filling you with my pups and it pisses me off.





	Dammit

Loki was annoyed, that damn Omega continued to walk past him, spreading his scent like it didn't matter. It infuriated him. He just wanted to pin the Omega down, but he knew better than that. But he was near his breaking point. 

Tony, however, was unaware of Loki's predicament. He knew he had a unusually high level of pheromones, but he couldn't help it, and most were used to it now. So he didn't realise that Loki had a problem, until Loki snapped. 

He was casually walking down the corridor when he was violently shoved into a cupboard. A yelp of surprise left him as his back hit the wall, a snarling Loki pressed against him. 

"Damn. I just want to make you my mate and fill you with my pups and it fucking pisses me off." Loki growled at Tony pressing him against the wall. Tony tried to give a sheepish smile. 

"I'm sorry... I can't help it.... however-" He looked Loki over for a good fire moments. He had been admiring him for some time. The long dark hair, pale skin, piercing eyes. "I wouldn't be opposed to that." 

Loki stared, but he wasn't about to deny tony this, not after how long he'd needed the Omega. "Good, then you're coming home with me tonight."


End file.
